In a power management integrated circuit, a plurality of output voltages are typically used in order to supply power to corresponding modules. For example, both the central processing unit (CPU) and display screen may be powered in a cellphone, and different modules can have different supply voltage requirements. Therefore, multiple converter outputs can be used to satisfy the application requirements. That is, multiple voltage conversion circuits may be used to satisfy such requirements since one voltage conversion circuit typically only has one output.